


Wish You Were Here

by pommedeplume



Series: All That We Have Left (Raising Harry) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Black James Potter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotels, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POC James Potter, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(July 15, 2001)</p><p>James Potter is a matter of days away from moving in with his girlfriend, Lily Evans but for now he's on holiday in Greece and he'll have to settle for some fun via mobile phones for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

_July 15, 2001_

James's mobile rang. He threw his arm over to the left side of the bed and answered it quickly.

"Lils," James said.

"Hey, how are you?" Lily asked.

It was good hearing her voice, James thought.

"Good, now that you've called," James said.

Lily didn't immediately respond. He wondered if she was now clutching her mobile to her chest. At least once she had done that and accidentally hung up.

"I'm feeling a bit cooked. It was an especially sweltering day in Greece," James continued.

James was on vacation in Greece with his parents. Once they were back in Manchester he and Lily would be getting a flat together. He was very excited about this.

"You poor thing. Shame I'm not there to rub some lotion all over you," Lily said with a giggle.

James did invite Lily but Lily wanted to spend some time with her mum before she moved. Ever since her dad died last year her mum had seemed inconsolable. And her older sister, Petunia had already gone and ran off to marry some bloke named Dursley the year before. James understood why Lily would want to make the transition a little easier on her.

"That sounds nice," James said.

James looked down at his body. He had just got out of the shower and still had a towel wrapped around his lower half. What of his dark skin he could see was looking distinctly red.

"Some parts of me are more red than others. At least it wasn't a nude beach," James said.

"Thank god. I would be very disappointed if you came back to England with a burnt willy," Lily said.

James laughed. Lily always made him laugh.

"My willy and my arse remain unharmed," James said.

"Perfect," Lily said.

James could feel himself becoming aroused, as if he couldn't mention his penis without it waking up to see what's going on.

"Fuck. I wish you were here. I'm ready for our new place. I'm feeling a bit… you know," Lily said.

James looked down at the rising swell beneath the towel and knew exactly what she felt.

"Yeah, I'm definitely feeling a bit of that, myself," James admitted.

"Oh?" Lily said.

"Yeah," James said, wondering if this was really happening.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Lily said.

James pulled apart the towel, exposing his stiff prick. James supposed he was overdue for a wank. He wasn't even sure how long it had been. Not since before Greece, at least. Knowing Lily as well as he did, she definitely hadn't gone as long before succumbing.

James wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking it slow and easy, wondering what Lily was doing.

"Well, you know…" James trailed.

"That's… good," Lily said, and James thought he could hear a buzzing sound, not surprising him at all.

"So what are you thinking about?" James asked.

"You. What are you wearing?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Just lying on my towel from a shower. It's very nice for a hotel towel," James said.

Lily chuckled then made a soft moan. Yes, this was definitely happening. James began to stroke himself more firmly.

"What about you?" James said.

"Just a tee-shirt," Lily said.

"What colour?" James asked.

Lily laughed and said, "It's white."

"I'm not very good at this," James said.

"You're fine. What are you thinking about?" Lily asked.

James closed his eyes. He imagined himself between Lily's thighs, pulling her tee-shirt up and burying his face in-between her thighs.

"Being between your legs," James said.

"Mmmm. Your tongue is nice," Lily moaned.

Hearing Lily moaned just made James want to stroke himself harder but he was afraid he might come too soon so he remained cautious.

"I love making you moan. I love how you taste," James said, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh god, I'm so wet, James. I wish you were here."

James couldn't help but stroke himself harder now, gripping his shaft firmly, feeling his foreskin slide with the motion.

"Me too," James groaned, stroking himself hard.

Lily let out soft moans. Several times he could hear her dropping the phone and having to pull it back up to her ear. James just kept his phone on the pillow next to his ear.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked.

"Being on top of you. Looking down at your beautiful face and kissing your lips. Your mouth is so sexy," Lily said.

"Uh huh," James said, stroking himself too hard for coherent thought now.

"Then I would slide down your thick cock. It feels so good, James. I love how it slowly stretches me and how it's thicker around the base," Lily said.

James looked down at his cock. He had to admit to never really thinking that much about the size of his cock. He assumed it was average but apparently Lily thought it was thick. He slid his hand down and squeezed the base. He had to admit that it was difficult to get his fingers around it. He went back to stroking, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm.

"You feel good too. So tight and I love the way you… move," James said, running out of words as he nearly came and had to pull his hand away for a moment.

"Oh. Gonna come," Lily said and James heard her moan.

James could picture the face she made when she came. He reached down and grabbed his cock, frantically stroking, holding nothing back.

"Oh," James said, then moaned as his orgasm peaked and his cock convulsed, shooting hot spunk up his torso.

"Oh, did you come?" Lily asked, her voice sounding strained and tired.

"Yeah," James said, still softly stroking his cock, as it dripped.

"Good," Lily said then giggled.

"Well, that was different," James said.

Lily laughed.

"I can't believe it took us so long to try it out," Lily said.

"Soon we won't need to," James reminded her.

"Hmmm. That's a nice thought," Lily said.

"Let me clean up then I'll call you back," James said.

"OK. I love you," Lily said.

"I love you too," James said and hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more of All That We Have Left? You can bookmark or subscribe to the All That We Have Left series for updates.


End file.
